


Ghosts

by RaelleExile



Series: Ghosts [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelleExile/pseuds/RaelleExile
Summary: Kim Echo never knew her birth parents. She was left at the hospital nursery only with a first name and strange birthmark. Now twenty-three years later trying she is confronted by seven mysterious men who all claim she's like them. As the supernatural attacks around Seoul get worse, links and ghosts of Echo's past come back to haunt her and she must choose to join the fight or watch from the sidelines.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142384





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> **Not graphic but there is mentions of blood and flighting/violence!**

“You guys are crazy!” I shout staring at the three men standing across from me in the ally behind the cafe. A crackle of thunder echoes in the distance as the storm draws closer causing me to jump almost out of my skin. The last 48 hours have been insane and it all started when I turned twenty-three and went out to get bbq and drinks with my best friend. The one with short hair that is just touching his eyes steps closer to me.

“Echo, just listen to us,” he says and I hold my hands up, taking a step back. 

“Don’t,” I say and look at him. “You guys killed a person at that restaurant, now you come here to my job and do the same thing. Everyone thinks I’m crazy because they don’t see this.” 

“Because they can’t.” the one with short silver says leaning against the brick wall. He doesn’t look at me but at his bow picking something off the string. Shaking my head I keep stepping back. 

“This is insane, people don’t turn invisible,” I shout and another clap of thunder booms, this time it’s closer. The back door of the cafe opens and my co-worker, Demi steps out looking around.

“Echo you better get back in here it’s getting busy,” she says and frowns. “Who were you talking to?” she asks and I glance behind me and the three guys are now gone. This cafe being close to a university many students come in for late-night study sessions so it may be five at night but it would be getting busy again at this time. 

“Oh nobody, just needed some air,” I say walking to the door slowly. My co-worker stands in the doorway unmoving. “Move aside, you said it's getting busy,” I say now I am annoyed. She smiles this wicked smile, her eyes now blackened and hair a vibrant almost fire-like red. 

“Perfect nobody around.” she hums in a dark tone walking closer with every step I take back. 

“What’s going on,” I ask as rain now begins to pour down. The backdoor to the cafe slams shut and the...thing grabs my wrist and her grip on it hurting. Her now long nails dig into my skin slightly. 

“You shouldn't have come out here alone not after what your friends did to my sister at the club.” she hisses.

“What? What sister, what do you mean.” I am even more confused and scared. The grip tightens. 

“You’re friends killed my twin sister all because she wanted just a little snack,” she says and I laugh. Which was not my best idea at this time. She hisses and slams me back against the brick wall, hand around my neck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I say tears forming my eyes. “Please I don't know who they were.” 

“Silly shadow hunter playing dumb to get away,” she says grabbing my arm with her free hand again. She pushes my sleeve up revealing a faint mark on my forearm. I’ve had it since I was a kid and have always passed it off as a birthmark. I struggle to get free from her grip but it only makes her grip tighter. “You can’t hide. Now and eye for an eye.” she grins two fangs now in her mouth and my hand touches a rusty bar, me using it to smack her on the side of the head. Demi’s grip on me letting go and giving me a chance to get out from under her and find some footing. Holding the bar in my hand I look down at my feet. I decided to run since I’ll be slow due to my black boots and she’d easily chase me down. 

Looking up at Demi she comes back to her senses rubbing her head then glaring at me. “You bitch.” she hisses and lunges at me. I step back holding out the bar before she can hit me and wiping it back, hitting her once again. Within seconds she’s attacking again, this time using her sharp nails to scrape deep into side getting me to drop my weapon and throwing back against the wall. Bandaging my head I take a second to recover touching and finding a small spot of red on my fingers. Shit. 

Demi lungs at me in my weak position and I duck out of the way at the last second, scrambling to my feet.  _ Maybe fighting was a bad idea _ . Taking off down the alley I feel slow and a little woozy from the hit on the head. Stumbling I almost drop to the ground when I'm caught in somebody’s arms just before I fall. Looking up I see it’s one of the tattooed men again and an arrow woosh past us both hitting Demi in the arm, the silver-haired one runs up beside us, holding a bow and a silver sword. 

“Go get her to safety I’ll catch up,” he says and the one who caught nods in agreement. 

“Come on.” he simply says and I nod following behind him running as best I can, now feeling some hits  o f adrenaline kicking in. As we near the exit of the alley I stop and he turns to look at me.

“How do I know I can trust you?” I ask the rain now pouring down as a clap of thunders roars over us. The guy steps over to me looking directly in my eyes. 

“Trust me or not but I’m your best bet at escaping this alive.” he holds out his hand to me. A shrill scream followed by a loud crash of thunder startled me and I take his hand.

“Okay, I trust you,” I say nodding. A trash can is thrown over our heads as the..thing gets closer and we start running again. The end of the ally comes quickly and waiting there is a black motorcycle. The guy puts his bow over his shoulder, getting on the bike and looking over at me. 

“Now or never Echo,” he says, patting the spot behind him. 

“I don’t even know your name,” I say looking around for a spot I could run and hide from whatever is chasing me. 

“She’ll still find you,” he says as if reading my mind. I look back at him. “My name’s Kim Seok-jin, you can call me Jin. Now get on.” I’m about to take his hand again when I'm grabbed from behind and pulled away. Demi digs her nails into my arm again causing me to cry out as I see some blood seep out.  _ Where the fuck is the other guy? _

“Eye for an eye bitch!” she screams at me and throws her arm up to slash at me again. I reach for something, anything to knock her off and end up grabbing a silver sword with rune markings all over. Using the hilt I knock her on her head scrambling to my feet holding out the blade in defence. She lunges at me and I close my eyes waiting for the impact. After a minute I looked, seeing the blade jabbed in her gut and her stepping back from me dropping to the ground. 

“Come on,” Jin says coming up behind me. I look at my hands than him 

“I-i didn’t mean to...I killed her?” I stumble over my words in shock. Jin nodes, grabbing the sword from her, wiping it clean with a cloth then putting it in his quiver. The other comes running over and looks at Demi on the ground then to us. Jin walks over and they talk in hushed tones for a moment before Jin comes over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. 

“It’s okay, it was either you or her,” he says and I nod. “Come on, let's go before her friends come looking. Vampires like seeking revenge as you can see.” he goes and sits on the motorcycle holding out his hand. I take it and motorcycle behind him and he wraps my arms around his torso. The bike hums to life and begins to vibrate my whole body. 

“Hold on, this is going to be fast,” he says, revving it for a moment then we zoom off. Looking behind me I see Demi on the ground and I turn my head away. Leaning my cheek against Jin’s back I close my eyes as we drive through Seoul, him taking me wherever he is going. 

After a half-hour, I feel the adrenaline that had been pumping through my veins since the start of the attack fade away and my body begins to feel tired. I keep my grip around Jin’s torso but I begin to find myself sleeping as we drive. The city lights and buildings of Seoul are fading as we drive into the country and as we go through a tunnel I'm out. My body and mind succumbed to the lack of adrenaline and possible wounds I’ve sustained. 

Opening eyes again after an hour the rain has stopped and the last bit of sunlight shines down warming my cheek. Holding onto Jin tighter we continue to drive for another forty-five minutes until the motorcycle comes to stop at the secluded lake house. Another guy with tattoos and black clothing comes running over. This one has a lip ring. 

“Take her to Jimin, she got pretty badly cut up. Yoongi is not far behind, he said he’s handling the cops.” Jin relays the information to this new guy who nods. At that moment I began to feel the effects of all my cuts and blood loss from the fight in the alley hitting me hard. I got to stand but just collapse down into the new guy's arms. 

“Jimin!” Jin and the new guy shout at the same time, another guy coming out of the house at the top of the driveway. This must be Jimin. He comes running down taking in the scene. 

“She lost a lot of blood, let's get her inside and get the rune on her fast,” he says and the unnamed guy holding me uplifts me off the ground and carries me to the main grey house on the lawn. The sunset reflecting on the lake, a warming sight before I passed out, the world going dark and quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an edit inspired by shadowhunters and felt the need to write this series! I hope you enjoy it, another chapter will be posted next week if this does well


End file.
